lasculacciatafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sculacciate al cinema
Elenco dei Film che contengono scene di sculacciate: Anni 1900 * Eine lustige Geschichte am Fenster (1908) - Video Anni '10 *Jeunes filles sans uniforme (1911)- Video *Mabel's dramatic career (1913) - Video *Tess of the Storm Country (1914) - Video *Her Painted Hero (1915) - Video *Mabel's Wilful Way (1915) - Video Anni '20 *Devoirs de vacances (1920) - Video *Helen of Four Gates (1920) - Video *L'atelier faiminette (1921) - Video *Tess of the Storm Country (1922) - Video *La Fessée A' L'Ecole (1925) - Video *The Spanking Age (1928) - Video Anni '30 * The Cowcatcher's Daughter (1931) - M/F (OTK ) - Video * Cock in the Air (1932) - Video * Fallen Arches (1933) - Video * Flying Down on the Rio (1933) - Video *Sailor's Luck (1933) - M/F - Video *When Strangers Marry (1933) - Video * Forsaking All Others (1934) - Video * And So They Were Married (1936) - M/f (Hand, OTK ) - Video * Bunker Bean (1936) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video * Yours for the Asking (1936) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video * Harmonika (1937) - F/f - Video * Bluebeard's Eighth Wife (1938) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video * Love, Honor and Behave (1938) - Video Anni '40 *Public Deb n°1 (1940) - M/F - Video *Sok huho emmiert (1940) - Video *Niagara Falls (1941) - Video * Outlaws of the Desert (1941) - Video * Three Girls About Town (1941) - Video * Reap the Wild Wind (1942) - Video *Frontier Gal (1945) - M/F M/f - Video *The Thin Man Goes Home (1945) - Video *Beauty and Bandit (1946) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Behind the Mask (1946) - M/F (Hand,OTK) - Video *Naughty Nanette (1946) - M/F - Video *No Basta Ser Charro (1946) - Video *Black Narcissus (1947) - Video *La Costola di Adamo (1949) - F/M , M/F - Video *Look For the Silver Lining (1949) - M/F (OTK) - Video Anni '50 *The Cisco Kid (1950) - Video *Across The Wide Missouri (1951) - M/F (OTK) - Video *Das haus in montevideo (1951) - M/F (OTK) - Video *On Moonlight Bay (1951) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Battles of Chief Pontiac (1952) - Video *The Fabulous Senorita (1952) - Video *Baciami Kate (1953) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *Teodora, imperatrice di Bisanzio (1954) - M/F - Video *Il Ribelle d'Irlanda (1955) - Video *Königswalzer (1955) - MF/F (Hand,OTK) - Video *L'homme et l'enfant (1956) - F/F - Video *The Bad Seed (1956) - F/f (OTK, Hand) - Video *Doctor at Large (1957) - Video *Inta Habibi (1957) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *Sissi - Destino di una Imperatrice (1957) - M/F (Hand) - Video *The People's Choice (1957) (Ep. 3x05) - Serie TV - Video *Bat Masterson (1958-1961) - (Ep.1x24) - Serie TV - Video *Restless Gun (1958) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Serie TV - Video *Roots of heaven (1958) - M/F - Video *Bonanza (1959-1973) - Video *Immer die Maedchen (1959) - Video *Vacanze per amanti (1959) - M/F (OTK) - Video Anni '60 *La Ciociara (1960) - F/f - Video *The DuPont Show with June Allyson (1960) - Video *Blue Hawaii (1961) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *Immer Aerger Mit Dem Bett (1961) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Tres balas perdidas (1961) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *Carmen di Trastevere (1962) - F/F - Video *Frontier Circus (1962) - M/F (Hand) - Serie TV - Video *Gunsmoke (1962) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Serie TV - Video *La Smania Addosso (1962) - M/F - Video *From russia with love (1963) - M/F (OTK) - Video *Hvis lille pige er du? (1963) - Video * I tre della Croce del Sud (1963) - Video * McHale's Navy (1963) - Video *McLintock (1963) - M/F - Video *Sergeant Cork (1963) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Serie TV - Video *Liebesgruesse aus tirol (1964) - M/F (OTK) - Video *Olga's House of Shame (1964) - Video *Accadde un estate (1965) - M/f (OTK) - Video *Fiebre de Primavera (1965) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Gidget (1965) - (M/F) - Video *Nautical Nudes (1965) - (Hard 18+) - F/F - Video *Espions à l'affût (1966) - M/F (OTK) - Video *Graf Bobby,der Schrecken des Wilden Westens (1966) - M/F - Video *Love Is A Four Letter Word (1966) - Video *Saghira ala el-hob (1966) - M/F - Video *The Round-Up (1966) - Video *Una Donna per Ringo (1966) - scena 1: M/F ; scena 2: M/F, (OTK) - Video *7 donne per i Macgregor (1967) - Video *Fearless Vampire Killer (1967) - Video *Martha (1967) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *The Brick Dollhouse (1967) - Video *The Happening (1967) - Video *La Matriarca (1968) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *La Terra dei Giganti (Lands of Giants ) (1968) - Serie TV - M/f - Video *Love Toy (1968) - Video *Sexy Susan Sins Again (1968) - F/F (1, Hand) - Video *Stress-Es Tres-Tres (1968) - (M/F) - Video *Thar She Blows! (1968) - M/F (OTK, Hand, B) - Video *The charge of the light brigade (1968) - Video *Without a Stich (1968) - M/F - Video *Il Grinta (1969) - M/F - Video *Justine, Ovvero Le Disavventure Della Virtù (1969) - M/F - Video *La Madriguera (1969) (M/F) - Video *Starlet! (1969) - (M/F,OTK) - (Whip, M/F) - Video Anni '70 * Jedanaesta Zapovijed (1970) - Video * Le petit bougnat (1970) - Video * Robin Hood und seine lusternen Madchen (1970) - Video * The Tale of the Dean's Wife (1970) - Video * Beichte einer Liebestollen (1971) - Video * Der luesterne tuerke (1971) - Video * Josefine Mutzenbacher II - Meine 365 Liebhaber (1971) - Video * Naughty (1971) - Video * Siegfried und das sagenhafte Liebesleben der Nibelungen (1971) - Video * The Exotic Dreams of Casanova (1971) - Video * Zwanzig Mädchen Und Ein Pauker (1971) - Video * 1001 Danish Delights (1972) - Video * Das Mädchen mit der heißen Masche (1972) - Video * Gefährlicher Sex frühreifer Mädchen (1972) - Video * Gora Aur Kala (1972) - Video * Hollywood Babylon (1972) - M/F (OTK, Hand, BB) - Video * Il west ti va stretto amico..è arrivato Alleluja (1972) - Video * Justine de Sade (1972) - Video * Le svedesi continuano a ballare...la mazurka a letto (1972) - M/F (ABT); M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video * Una Bala Marcada (1972) - Video * Colinot l'Alzasottane (1973) - Video * Daddy (1973) - Video * Elena si...ma di troia (1973) - Video * Hubal (1973) - Video * Les tentations de Marianne (1973) - Video * Liebesgruesse aus der Lederhose (1973) - Video * Maa On Syntinen Laulu (1973) - Video * Prenez la queue comme tout le monde (1973) - Video * Sassy Sue (1973) - Video * Turks Fruit (1973) - Video * La Sculacciata (1974) - Video * Moonshine Girls (1974) - Adult (18+) - M/F (Hand, BB) - Video * Salako (1974) - Video * Tender Dracula (1974) - Video * The Cherry Picker (1974) - M/F - Video * Vos Gueules Les Mouettes (1974) - Video * DuDu - Das verrueckteste Auto der Welt (1975) - Video * Les Chevaliers de l'amour (1975) - Adult (18+) - Video * Les Onze Mille Verges (1975) - Video * Maitresse (1975) - Video * Mondo Candido (1975) - Video * Penelope Pulls it Off (1975) - Video * Period of Attachment (1975) - Video * Seduction of Amy (1975) - Video * Sexteen (1975) - Video * Bloodsucking Freaks (1976) - Video * Femmes de Sade (1976) - Video * I lovens tegn (1976) - Video * Im Gasthaus Zum Scharfen Hirschen (1976) - Video * In 80 Betten um die Welt (1976) - (Hard 18+) - Video * La Cameriera Nera (1976) - F/M - Video * Nashville Girl (1976) - Video * Perdutamente tuo... mi firmo Macaluso Carmelo fu Giuseppe (1976) - Video * The Banana's Boat (1976) - M/F (Hand) - Video * The Ups and Downs of a Handyman (1976) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video * Zimmermädchen Machen Es Gern (1976) - Video * Family Fun (1977) - Video * Jambon d'Ardenne (1977) - Video * Liberation Of Honeydoll Jones (1977) - Video * La Nymphomane Perverse (1977) - Video * Nuovo Punk Story (1977) - F/M (OTK, Hand) - Video * The Devil Inside Her (1977) - Video * Debbie Does Dallas (1978) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Adult (18+) - Video * Diario di una Collegiale (1978) - (Hard 18+) - Video * La Serva Perversa (1978) - Video * Las Que Empiezan A Los 15 Anos (1978) - Video * Liebesgrube Aus DerLederhose - Teil 5 (1978) - Video * Malefices porno (1978) - Video * Partouzes de Madame Paule (1978) - M/F (OTK, Hand, BB) - Adult (18+) - Video * Pretty Baby (1978) - Video * Assassinio sul Tevere (1979) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video * Autumn Born (1979) - Video * Getting Off (1979) - Video * Kort Amerikaans (1979) - Video * Lenny's Comeback (1979) - ( Hard 18+ M/F ) - Video * Marie Salope (1979) - Video * Nancy Blue (1979) - Video * Pensionat heissbluetiger Teens (1979) - Video * Period Of Attachment (1979) - Video * Two Sisters (1979) - Video * Verfuehrung auf der Schulbank (1979) - Video Anni '80 *Co-Ed Fever (1980) - Video * El Carnaval De Las Bestias (1980) - Video * Initiations Au Pensionnat (1980) - M/F F/M M/M - Adult (18+) - Video * J'ai Envie De Te Baiser (1980) - Video * Jolie Petites Garces (1980) - Video * Les Week-ends de Caroline (1980) - Video * Postřižiny (1980) - M/F - Video * Suedoises a chaud (1980) - Video * Cattle Annie and Little Britches (1981) - Video * Docteur Jekyll et les femmes (1981) - Video * L'Amour au pensionnat (1981) - Video * Madame Claude 2 (1981) - M/F - Video * Ring of Desire (1981) - Video * The Perils of Mandy (1981) - Video * A Menina e o Estuprador (1982) - Video * Intimate Lessons (1982) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Adult (18+) - Video * Ma Mere Me Prostitue (1982) - M/F - F/M - Adult (18+) - Video * Mettez du sel sur la queue de l'oiseau pour l'attraper (1982) - Video * Mi conejo es el mejor (1982) - Video * William The Conqueror (1982) - M/F (Hand) - Video * A Woman in Flames (1983) - Video * By Sword Divided (1983) - Video * Daughters Of Discipline (1983) - (Hard 18+) - Video * Diamond Baby (1983) - (Hard 18+) M/F - Video * Dr. Bizarro (1983) - Video * Educazione Inglese (1983) - Video * Il Nido dell'Uccello (1983) - (Hard 18+) - M/F (Hand, OTK, BB) - Video *Sahara (1983) - Video *All of Me (1984) - Video *Ave Maria (1984) - Video *Dortoir des Grandes (1984) - Video *Fešák Hubert (1984) - Video *Hypersexuals (1984) - Video *Le Fruit du Desire (1984) - Video *Loves of Lolita (1984) - Video *Tank (1984) - Video *The Bay Boy (1984) - Video *The T&A Team (1984) - Video *Young and Naughty (1984) - Video *Carezze Linguali e non Solo (1985) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Adult (18+) - Video *Coconuts (1985) - M/F - Video *Le Secret d'Elise (1985) - Video * Letters of Love (1985) - Video * Mamma Ebe (1985) - M/F (Hand, BB) - Video * Chlapec do Narucia (1986) - Video * Depraved Innocent (1986) - Video * Flavia Schiava di Roma Regina d'amore (1986) - Video * Killer Party (1986) - Video * Lady Jane (1986) - Video * Return To Sex Fifth Avenue (1986) - Video * Serie Rose (1986) - Video * Where are the Children? (1986) - Video * Wild Nurses in Lust (1986) - Video *Das Lustschloss der Josefine Mutzenbacher (1987) - (Hard 18+) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Rosa Selvaggia (1987) - Telenovelas - M/F - Video *Slip Caldo e Bagnato (1987) - (Hard 18+) - Video *Celia, Un Brutto Sogno (1988) - M/f - F/f - Video *La Parte più Appetitosa della Femmina (1988) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - (Hard 18+) - Video *Tragica Notte al Bowling - F/F, F/M, 1, (Sorority, Paddle) - Video *Closed Eyes and Open Thighs (1989) - (Hard 18+) M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Kinjite - Forbidden subject (1989) - M/F - Video *La Vouivre (1989) - Video *Licence to kill (1989) - M/F - Video *The Toxic Avenger Part II (1989) - Video *Volevo i Pantaloni (1989) - M/F - Video Anni '90 *College (1990) - Serie TV - F/F - Video *Thanksgiving Day (1990) - F/M (Hand) - Video *Brides of Christ (1991) - F/F - Video *La Villa del Venerdi (1991) - M/F ( Hand, OTK) - Video *Così Fan Tutte (1992) - M/F - Video *Love Crimes (1992) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - Video *Saène Sajan Ke (1992) - Video *Sommer der Liebe (1992) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - Video *The Story of O - The Series (1992) - Video *Emanuelle in Venice (1993) - [F/F - Video *La Venere Blu (1993) - (Hard 18+) - Video *Dirty Lady (1994) - (Hard 18+) - Video *Scorned (1994) - F/M - Video *Secret Diary (1994) - F/F -(Hard 18+) - Video *Live Nude Girls (1995) - Video *Simona - Turbamento di un Minorenne (1995) - F/F (Hand, OTK) (Hard 18+) - Video *Witch Academy (1995) - F/F (Paddle) - Video *La Principessa e la Puttana (1996) - (Hard 18+) - M/F - Video *Lillian's Story (1996) - M/f - M/F - Video *Moll Flanders (1996) - Video *Le Jour et la Nuit (1997) - M/F - Video *Mythar (1997) - Video *Preaching to the Perverted (1997) - F/F - Video *Mr Wai-Go (1998) - Video *Pro urodov i lyudey (1998) - Video *Broken Dolls (1999) - F/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *Castle Danube (1999) - M/F (Hand); F/M (Hand) - Adult (18+) - Video *Un Mostro di Nome Lila (1999) - M/F - Video Anni 2000 *27 Missing Kisses (2000) - Video *Laços de Familia (2000) - M/F - Video *Obeti a vrazi (2000) - (M/F ,M/M ) - Video *Kuch Khatti Kuch Meethi (2001) - Video * Madame Hollywood (2002) - M/F - Adult (18+) - Video * Max Hell Frog Warrior (2002) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video * Satan's school for lust (2002) - Video *Secretary (2002) - M/F; self/F - Video *Hotte Im Paradies (2003) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - Video *Kill Bill Vol.1 (2003) - F/m - Video *Sąsiedzi (2003-2008) - M/F (Hand) - Video *Young Adam (2003) - M/F (Cane) - Video *Desperate Housewives (2004) - Serie TV - F/m - Video *Gioco di Donna (2004) - F/M - Video *Mulheres Apaixonadas (2004) - Video *Protege de la Rose Noire (2004) - F/F - Video *The Halfway House (2004) - Video *Pervert (2005) - M/F - Hard(18+) - Video *Schneeland (2005) - M/F - Video *Weeds (2005-2012) - Video *5ive Girls (2006) - Video *Der die Tollkirsche augräbt (2006) - Video *Fidibus (2006) - Video *Meat Weed Madness (2006) - F/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Havoc 2 Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) - M/F - Video *La graine et le mulet (2007) ( M/F Hand ; F/M Hand )- Video *Saving Grace (2007-2010) - F/F (1,Hand) - F/M (OTK,Hand) - Video *Shoot Em Up (2007) - F/m - M/F - Video *Skin Crawl (2007) - M/F - Video *Strange Girls (2007) - F/F - Video *Mendol (2008) - (Ep.2 F/FFFFF - Ep.5 - Ep.6 F/F - Ep.9 - Ep.11) - Video *Misbehavior (2008) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Satisfaction (2008) - Video *The House Bunny (2008) - Video *Tuerkisch fuer anfaenger (2008) - Video *Underbelly (2008) - M/F (Hand) - Video *Weeds (2008) - Video *À l'aventure (2009) - Video * Fish Tank (2009) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - Video *The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009) - F/F - Video Anni 2010 *Beyond (2010) - M/f (Belt) - Video *Community (2009-2013) - Serie TV - F/F - Bastone - Video *Henri IV (2010) - M/F (OTK) - Video *I Cesaroni - (2006-2011) - Serie TV - F/M - Battipanni - Video *Il Grinta (2010) - M/f -Video *Les vivants et les morts (2010 - ...) M/F (Hand) - Video *Molina's Feroz (2010) - F/F (OTK) - Video *The Killer Inside Me (2010) - Video *Virginia (2010) - Video *A Dangerous Method (2011) - Video *American Horror Story (2011) - Serie TV - (Ep.2x01, Ep.2x02, Ep.2x08) - Video *Crawl (2011) - M/F (OTK)- Video *Sottomessa - Racconto di una segretaria (2011) - Video *Underbellly Razor (2011) - Serie TV - Video *Botte di Fortuna (2012) - Video *Fifty Shades of Grey: A XXX Adaptation (2012) - Video *Compliance (2012) - M/F (OTK ) - Video *Games of Thrones - (Il Trono di Spade) (2012) - Serie TV (Ep.2x04, F/F ) - Video *Mirror Mirror (2012) - M/F - Video *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012 ) Serie TV - Video *21 & Over (2013) - M/F - Video *Kink (2013) - Video *Lilyhammer (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - Video *Nymphomaniac - Volume II (2013) - (Scene 1: M/F; Scene 2: M/F; Scene 3 F/M) - Video *Pepples (2013) - M/F (OTK) - Video *Save Me (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - Video *Storia di una ladra di libri (2013) - Video *The Americans (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - Video *Un Compleanno da Leoni (2013) - M/F; F/M (Paddle) - Video *Au Champ d'Honneur (2014) - Video *Dorsvloer Vol Confetti (2014) - M/f (Hand, OTK) - Video *Fleming (2014) - M/F - Serie TV - Video *Transparent (2014) - Video *Das goldene Ufer (2015) - F/F - Video *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - M/F (Belt) - Video *Outlander (2015) - Serie TV (Ep.1x09) - M/F (Hand, OTK, BB) - Video *Vis A Vis (2015) - Video *50 Sbavature di Nero (2016) - Video *Gotham (2016) - Serie TV (Ep. 3x10)- F/M - Video *La Legge della Notte (2016) - M/F - Video *Me estás matando Susana (2016) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Submission (2016) - Serie TV (Ep. 1x04) - F/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *50 Sfumature di Nero (2017) - ( M/F Hand ) - Video *Professor Marston And The Wonder Women (2017) - F/F (OTK, Hand) - Video *Suburbicon (2017) - M/F - Video *The Punisher (2017) - Serie TV Ep.(1x07) - F/M - Video